Force Item Talent Tree
You can imbue weapons and objects with the power of The Force. Attune Weapon You may spend a Force Point to attune a melee weapon. Attuning the weapon takes a Full-Round Action. From that point forward, whenever you wield the attuned weapon, you gain a +1 Force bonus on attack rolls. The weapon is attuned to you alone; others who wield the weapon do not gain the Force bonus. Empower Weapon You may spend a Force Point to empower a melee weapon. Empowering the weapon takes a Full-Round Action. From that point forward, the Empowered Weapon deals an additional die of damage, but only when wielded by you. (For example, an empowered Lightsaber deals 3d8 points of damage, instead of 2d8 points of damage.) Others who wield the weapon do not gain the bonus damage die. Force Talisman You may spend a Force Point to imbue a weapon or some other portable object with The Force, creating a Talisman that provides protection to you. Creating the Talisman takes a Full-Round Action. While you wear or carry the Talisman on your person, you gin a +1 Force bonus to one of your Defenses (Reflex Defense, Fortitude Defense, or Will Defense). You may only have one Force Talisman active at a given time, and if your Force Talisman is destroyed, you may not create another Force Talisman for 24 hours. Greater Force Talisman Prerequisite: 'Force Talisman' You may spend a Force Point to imbue a weapon or some other portable object with The Force, creating a Talisman that provides protection to you. Creating the Talisman takes a Full-Round Action. While you wear or carry the Talisman on your person, you gain a +1 Force bonus to all of your Defenses (Reflex Defense, Fortitude Defense, and Will Defense). You may only have one Greater Force Talisman active at a given time, and if your Greater Force Talisman is destroyed, you may not create another Greater Force Talisman (Or regular Force Talisman) for 24 hours. Additional Force Item Talents Focused Force Talisman Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisite: Force Talisman When you create a Force Talisman (See above), you can select a single Force Power from your Force Power Suite. Whenever you are wearing this Focused Force Talisman and activate the selected Force Power, you can spend a Force Point to immediately regain all your expended uses of that spent Force Power, adding it to your Force Power Suite. Force Throw Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: 'Empower Weapon' You can hurl Simple Weapons (Melee), or Advanced Melee Weapons your size or smaller as a Standard Action, treating it as a Thrown weapon. The Thrown weapon deals normal weapon damage if it hits. If the weapon deals piecing or slashing damage, it becomes embedded in your target, remaining there and causing an additional die of damage each round at the end of the target's turn, and also when it is removed (Removing the embedded weapon is a Swift Action, and an adjacent ally can remove the embedded weapon for you). Your target must be within 6 squares of you. The weapon does not automatically return to you, but you can retrieve it with the Move Object Force Power (Dealing an additional die of damage in the process, if the weapon is embedded in the target, as above). Greater Focused Force Talisman Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Force Talisman, Focused Force Talisman As the Focused Force Talisman Talent (See above), except that a Force Point spent to immediately recover the selected Force Power does not count against the "One per turn" restriction on spending Force Points. Primitive Block Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisite: 'Empower Weapon' As a Reaction, you may negate a melee attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the Use the Force check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force checks to use this Talent for every time you have used Primitive Block since the beginning of your last turn. You must have an Empowered Weapon drawn to use this Talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not Flat-Footed. You may spend a Force Point to use this Talent to negate an attack against an adjacent character. You may use the Primitive Block Talent to negate a melee Area Attacks, such as those made by the Whirlwind Attack feat. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the attack hit, and no damage if the attack missed.Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Adept Talent Trees